Is this Love?
by Lilikoifish
Summary: Sheba is losing her grasp on the lighthouse. Felix wants to save her badly. What is this tension? Is it love? Oneshot. [Slight ShebaFelix] Please read and review!


**Title: **Is this Love?

**Rating/Genre: **K/Romance

**Summary: **Sheba is losing her grasp on the lighthouse. Felix wants to save her badly. What is this tension? Is it love? Oneshot. Slight Sheba/Felix. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I own Golden Sun…in my dreams…

**Is this Love? **

_Felix's P.O.V._

"Ugh…how can this be? I thought we were invincible…" I gasped in horror as Saturos and Menardi plunged into the depths of the lighthouse. Isaac had defeated them. At the state I was in, I would never beat Isaac and his friends. Never. Although we had been friends, our motives were different. I must light the lighthouses, friends or not.

"Felix…you're free now. You may go where you please. Saturos and Menardi are gone. You don't have to obey them anymore." The girl from Imil, Mia, said. I shook my head.

"I don't care if they are gone. I will still light the lighthouses!" I said. I took Sheba's arm and pulled her to the elevator.

"You're crazy, Felix! Don't!" Garet called.

"Think and say what you like, but I will not change my motives!" I shouted back at them. All of a sudden, a tremor started. I was slammed onto the steps. Sheba landed on my hand, causing me to lose my grip on her. I saw her slide towards to edge of the lighthouse. She tried to grab my arm, but her attempts were futile. She managed to grasp the edge of the lighthouse, however. Thank the fates for that.

"The foundations of the lighthouse are crumbling! Look!" The boy named Ivan called. I saw the lighthouse begin to crumble. Was this the end? No…never. Soon, the tremor faded away, and everything was still and calm. The lighthouse had divided into four sections. Sheba and I were on the one closest to the elevator. Only a little farther…but I could not jump that far. I had to save Sheba too.

"Sheba! Grab my hand!" I yelled, reaching for her.

"I…can't…I'm…slipping…" Sheba desperately grasped my arm. She missed, and nearly fell off, but she grabbed the edge with her other hand. "Look, Felix…the foundations of the lighthouse are crumbling."

"I know! You mustn't let go! I love you! I won't let you die!" I tried to grab her arm, but it was too far down.

"Felix…I understand your feelings for me…I know you care a lot about me…I care about you too. And I want you to be safe as well. Who knows? I fell from the sky, and I was blessed. It was a miracle that Faren took me in. Maybe I will be blessed again. No, I already am. I was blessed to meet someone as kind as you…who cares about me a lot. It makes me feel very happy. Thank you, Felix. Don't save me…" Sheba's hand released the ledge. She slid down the side of the lighthouse.

"Nooo! Sheba! I'll save you!" I jumped off the top of the lighthouse. I plunged down, and down. I would never survive the fall. On the way down, I passed Sheba, but I grabbed her and held her tightly in my arms. Her eyes were closed, but she was still alive. I took a large gulp of breath, and I plunged into the depths of the ocean. Goodbye, Isaac, Garet, Jenna, Mom, Dad, Grandma, Kraden, Alex, and…Sheba…

I hit the water, and went under. I held Sheba tightly to my chest and paddled upwards. My head popped up from the water. It was hard to swim while holding someone else. I had to keep my weapons too, or else I would not be a warrior.

* * *

"Is he insane?" Garet asked. Isaac peered over the edge.

"My childhood friend…gone…" Isaac murmured. A tear rolled down his cheek. Ivan came over to him.

"Isaac…maybe they aren't dead…a miracle might have occurred." Ivan said. Isaac looked up and smiled.

"Thanks, Ivan. Now let's beat the heck out of this lighthouse." The four headed off to Lalivero.

* * *

I knew I would not survive. Not in these conditions. I struggled to protect myself and Sheba from the monsters. I had little energy left. I needed a flotation device of some sort. That's when I saw an island. Just my luck! It wasn't too far away. I swam over to the shore and collapsed on the warm, smooth sand. I was exhausted. Sheba rested beside me. I could barely keep myself awake…I was so tired.

I started to drift off to sleep, thinking of Sheba, and how somehow, we had survived a fall. My second miracle. First the river, now the Venus Lighthouse. My life couldn't get better…or is this good? Yes, it's good. I'm alive. My eyelids drooped. Before I fell asleep, I saw a blue-haired man…Alex.

"Get some rest, Felix. I'm sure that I'm not the only one who is happy that you are here." With that, he calmly walked off into the distance. Sheba was safe…that was all that mattered to me right now.

**Lilikoifish: **So…how was that? Good? I've been playing Golden Sun for about 3 years now, and I still haven't written any fics for this game. Gee! Well, here it is. My first Golden Sun fic. Hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
